


Dead Nightingale

by Dissonanita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: 11 year old, Lucinia Muerte was sent to Azkaban for the murder of her parents, Jackson and Kendra Muerte. She was found covered in her parents blood. It is said she used her power over the dead to rip apart her own parents. It has yet to be determined if that is what happened. The minister of Magic has allowed Lucinia to be released from Azkaban during the school year to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Minister will like to tell all parents that safety measures has been made, she will always be escorted by a personal Auror guard and on her wrists will be metal bands keeping her power at bay. Her wand will be on her guard at all times unless she needs it in class where she will be carefully watched.





	Dead Nightingale

I stood in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The walls were covered in moving pictures of, I am assuming, old headmasters and headmistresses. Next to me stood Auror Rose, dressed in Auror robes, she looked like she was in her late twenty's. Her blonde was up in a bun, her green eyes were cold and unmoving. I knew for a fact my wand, 8" thestral tail hair, the wood itself was a mix of yew, elder and oak, a very rare combination. It was a very rare wand.

"Hello Miss Lucinia Muerte." said a kind voice

A older man walked up to us. Dressed in blue robes, his beard and hair was silver. He has tall and skinny. But what caught my attention was his blue eyes filled with such kindness.

"Hello." I said

"Albus Dumbledore." Rose said as she stuck out her hand. "I will be her personally guard till further notice."

"Mrs. Rose White." said Dumbledore shaking her hand

I snickered. She glared at me as I smiled up at her.

"If you two don't mind, the Minster thought it would be best to sort her here in the office a day before the other students arrive." said Dumbledore waved his wand to make a stool appear. "Miss Muerte if you please."

I sat on the stools facing Rose. I felt something being put on top of my head.

"A witch with the power necromancy. I know where to put you......SLYTHERIN!!!!!!" said a weird voice

The weight was lifted from my head. I hopped off the stood and faced Dumbledore. In his hand was a ratty old hat. Was that where the voice came from?

"You two will share a room. The head of Slytherin House is Professor Snape." said Dumbledore

The office door opened to reveled a thin man dressed in black. with a very large, hooked nose, black greasy hair and dark eyes. He had a cold domineer about him.

"Follow me." he said as he walked out

We followed down to what seemed to be the dungeons. What school has dungeons? We stopped at a stone wall. A blank stone wall.

"Pureblood." said Snape

The wall opened up and reveled a living room. The walls were stone as was the floor. There were green rugs here and there. There was a stone fireplace with green fire sparking. In front of the fireplace was a green and silver couch and two matching shelves. To the left and right were doors.

"To the right are the girl's dorms and to the left are the boys dorms. This is the common room." said Snape as he walked out

"Friendly guy, isn't he?" I said

"Just peachy." said Rose

Went through the door on the right to find our room. It was at the end of the hall. On the door had to plates. One had my name the other had Rose's. I opened the door to find two full size beds dressed in green and silver. My trunk was next to the bad farthest from the door. Across from me was anther door leading to the bathroom and on the wall to our right was too wardrobes. Another truck, Rose's, was next to the other bed.

"Not bad." I said looking around. "I'm guessing green and silver is a common theme here?"

"It's the Slytherin house colors. Didn't your parents tell you about Hogwarts?" asked Rose

"Nope." I said as I walked over to my bed and hopped on to it. "You went to Hogwarts didn't you?"

"I did. I was in Ravenclaw House. I never been in the Slytherin rooms before now." said Rose

"Tell me about Hogwarts. Starting with what you know about Slytherin." I said

Rose sat on the other bed facing me. "Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Their colors are green and silver, their symbol and animal is a snake. The founder was Salazar Slytherin, because of his mistrust of muggle-borns and half-bloods he wanted Slytherin house to have all Pureblood witches and wizards. Slytherins are know for producing dark wizards and for being cunning, resourcefulness, determination and for their love of power."

"No wonder I'm in Slytherin." I said. "What about Ravenclaw?"

Rose laughed. "Tomorrow. It's time for bed."

Both of us got dressed in our pajamas. Mine was shorts and a tank top while Rose was in fluffy pants and a t-shirt. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was nice to be in a real bed again.

The next morning I dressed in my Slytherin robes while Rose was in her normal Auror robes. Thankfully Rose knew where the Great Hall was even from the dungeons. She said it was because her potions class was down here. I didn't care I wanted food.

We made it to the Great Hall and we were they only ones there. The other students were arriving later night. Food was already out for us and it looked so good. We sat at a table close to the wall. Rose said it was the Slytherin table. I was already staking my plate high with food.

"Hungry?" asked Rose

I was only able to nod, my mouth was full of food.

"Didn't they feed you?" asked Rose

I swallowed. "You try eating with dementers nearby and outside your cell."

"Is it really that bad?" questioned Rose

"Yes." I said before shoving food back into my mouth.

~Later that night~

I was back at the Slytherin table with Rose across from me looking serious again. Rose said I had to wait for the food. The professors were at a long table facing the hall on a raised floor. Dumbledore sat in the middle, the chair on his right was empty. Rose informed me it was for Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher. Then Rose told me Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other.

The double doors opened up and students poured in. Before I could get happy Rose told me they were they upperclassmen and we had to wait for the first years, like me, to get sorted. Soon an older, tall lady walked in with a line of students. I assume and hope that is McGonagall and the first years.

I heard the whispers among my Slytherin upperclassmen. "That girl is she?" "That's Lucinia Muerte!" "With a guard too!" "How could the Minister of Magic release a murder from Azkaban?" I sighed I mean really if you are going to whisper about someone do it where the can't hear you.

I looked back to the professors and infront now was a stool and the talking hat. Where did they come from? Dumbledore stood up. I want food.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. The Minister of Magic will like me to inform all that Lucinia Muerte will be attending school here and that safety measures have been made. If you or your parents have any concerns, you may speak to me or Miss Muerte's guard, Auror Rose White." said Dumbledore as Rose stood up and bowed when he said her name. "Miss Muerte has been sorted in to Slytherin and for her next seven years here, I assure you, you are all safe. Thank you."

Food?

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." said McGonagall as she picked up the old hat

No food. I sighed, at this rate I was going to start crying.

"Hermione Granger." called McGonagall

A girl with really bushy brown hair walked up and sat on the stool. She went to Gryffindor. Next was a kinda cute boy with white blonde hair slicked back, Draco Malfoy. McGonagall didn't even get to set the hat on his head when it shouted Slytherin.

"Oh course." I heard Rose

"Rose?" I asked as tilled my head to the side

"That is Draco Malfoy, only son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." said Rose

"I know them. They are a very high up Pureblood family." I said

She nodded.

"Harry Potter." called McGonagall

A skinny boy with black hair and glasses walked up. The whispers started again about the boy who lived. The hat sorted him into Gryffindor. It was going to be a fun year.

Then the food appeared after all the first years were sorted in their new houses.

"Lucinia your drooling. And your house is staring." Rose pointed out

I looked over and sure enough I was getting stared at. "Let them Rose. I am so hungry!"

I started filling my plate full of food. I love whoever cooks here this food is sooooo good. I was humming to myself as I ate with Rose laughing at me. Then I heard the whispering.

"Malfoy go over and say hi." said a boys voice

"I bet he is too afraid." mocked another

"I am not." I am guessing that was Draco

"Then I bet you 100 galleons."

"Deal."

I heard someone sit next to me but move a little bit away. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw it was indeed Draco Malfoy. I looked to Rose and by the look on her face I knew she heard the whisper too.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Do you have questions about Lucinia?" Rose asked

"I came to introduce myself." said Draco

I whipped my hands and mouth clean with my napkin before I turned and faced him, making sure that the damn skirt didn't rise up. I stuck out my hand in turn he slowly grabbed it and shake it.

"My name is Lucinia Muerte." I said with my best smile

"Draco Malfoy." he said

I made my grip tighter, pulling him close to me. Rose was calmly eating knowing I wasn't and couldn't harm the blonde boy.

"Tell your friends that next time they feel like whispering they shouldn't be so loud so the said person they are whispering about doesn't hear." I whispered gentle in his ear before lightly kissing his cheek.

I let him go and he wondered back to his friends who jumped right into the questioning. I giggled to myself.

"What did you do after you told him about the whispering?" asked Rose

"Kissed his cheek."

She shook her head. This was going to be a fun year.


End file.
